


Iggy 30s birthday

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Cares, Iggy Birthday, M/M, Mickey good brother, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Iggy birthday is better with Ian in the family. He never really had one.





	Iggy 30s birthday

Iggy hated his birthday. He did. Christmas, any other type of messed up holidays there are, he fucking hated them. 

He cares about his family though, but they never really had the normal childhood. It was a childhood of horrors. 

He kinda likes Ian's family though. The kid has got heart and balls stepping into his family. Jamie likes him and so does Joey. But those two already kinda fucked off with their chicks. 

Tony is in prison where he will be for two more years, before getting released if he doesn't do anything dumb. But knowing Tony, prison is the only thing he really knows. 

Then there's, Collin who'd put himself into fucking college. Iggy was fucking proud of him and so was Mickey. He wanted to be a doctor. No shit. A Milkovich becoming a fucking doctor! That's kinda fuck up, but still pretty bad ass. 

Mickey, well Mickey is on good behavior and was keeping low and out of sight. He'd been in prison for four years over some shitty reason. Ian's half sister bull shit, she went crazy on Mickey.

They had just picked him up last week. Ian had stayed faithful and Iggy found that pretty fucking awesome. 

For some reason Mandy and Lip had gotten back together and are expecting their first baby. He's never liked Lip but His sister really loves him so there's nothing he can do about it.

Today was is fucking birthday. He was 30 years old. His past birthdays, sometimes his brothers would wish him a happy birthday. But out of everyone else, he never expected that Ian would do shit for him. 

"Morning." smiles the redhead. "And happy birthday."

"What the fuck?" Iggy exclaims in surprise.

"Dude, it's your birthday. Have. a seat and have a birthday breakfast." Ian insists.

"Yeah, bro. Happy birthday." smiles Mickey. "Just say thank you, Ian's family is into this shit. It's weird." Mickey continued.

"Yeah, okay thanks." Iggy says sitting down next to his brother. "He did this for you?" asks Iggy. 

"Nah, never had a birthday like you." Mickey laughs.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Iggy, Mickey will get spoilt too. So will Mandy."

"Oh yeah, she's coming over with Lip."

"Great. Yeah, got any plans?" asks Mickey.

"Nah. Just picking up some drugs from Frogs, and then heading to Lisa and Nicks." Iggy chews. "then heading back to Frogs to pick up some guns and make a run down in China town. So, same old same old."

"Are you going to be home tonight?" asks Ian.

"Depends. Might get fucking high like I do ever year. Why?"

"Just come home." smiles Mickey. 

Iggy nods. "Yeah, okay, no fucking promises though." 

Mickey smirks as Ian comes around the table to kiss him.

"Okay, later guys. I might get home by 7 tonight." Iggy smiles at the lustful look on Mickey's face. "You got it bad bro."

"Shut it, I do not."

"Do too. You okay on your own?" 

"Yeah, go, fuck off." Smiles Mickey.

Iggy smiles and walks out of the house. He has a few friends, that remember his birthday and maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


End file.
